Trzecia Strona
by Slayerka
Summary: W pierwszą noc po powrocie Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać Harry'ego odwiedzają dwie osoby, których najmniej by się spodziewał. I którym najmniej może ufać. Oferują mu układ. Czy Harry do niego przystąpi? Tekst własny. Yaoi, slash, manxman, SS/HP, "mhroczny" Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł**: Trzecia Strona (znany również jako Mhroczne)  
**Autor**: Slayerka  
**Beta**: Leeni (;*)  
**Rating**: +18  
**Pairing**: Snarry.  
**Ostrzeżenia**: mhroczny Potter, (w sumie to ma być mhroczny fick^^ - wyjdzie, jak wyjdzie)w późniejszych częściach brutalniejsze sceny i możliwe opisy tortur (jak w życzeniu^^), możliwe sceny erotyczne (chyba że da mi się z tego wywinąć, o! xD), no i dalej debiutuję jako pisarka (wszyscy to piszą, to i ja mogę, a co mi tam! W końcu na serio to moje początki. xD) Jeśli jakieś się pojawią, zostaną dopisane.

* * *

Tekst pisany na życzenie **Sary**, **M.** i **Tyone**. ;*

* * *

Rozdział 1

— …panie Potter… — Czyiś niewyraźny głos dobiegł uszu chłopaka, ten miał jednak nadzieję, że jeśli nie zareaguje, mówiący sobie odpuści.

— Potter, przeklęty dzieciaku, wiemy, że nie śpisz. Nie mamy na to całej nocy. — Drugi głos był inny, jakby bardziej znajomy.

Nie, jednak te osoby nie zamierzały zostawić go w spokoju.

Jęknął cicho, niechętnie otwierając oczy. Im szybciej dowie się, o co chodzi, tym szybciej znowu będzie mógł zasnąć.

Za oknami panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Pomieszczenie, w którym Harry się znajdował, oświetlał jedynie przygasający ogień w kominku. Rzucał nikły blask na dwie postacie stojące przy łóżku nastolatka, były one jednak zbyt zamazane, aby je rozpoznał, sięgnął zatem po okulary leżące na stoliku nocnym i założył je. Obraz znacznie się wyostrzył, mógł więc bez przeszkód ponownie przyjrzeć się tym osobom. Jednak tego, co zobaczył, na pewno się nie spodziewał. Severus Snape stał w swojej nieodłącznej, czarnej szacie, rzucając w jego stronę zirytowane spojrzenie. Wyglądał tak, jakby za chwilę miał przekląć chłopaka za samo jego istnienie. Gdyby tego było mało, Lucjusz Malfoy opierał się biodrem o krawędź łóżka, również lustrując wzrokiem Harry'ego. Arystokrata wyglądał na zamyślonego, może po części rozbawionego słowami przyjaciela. Ciągle w swojej szacie śmierciożercy…

…w której jeszcze kilka godzin temu razem z innymi sługami Voldemorta znajdował się na cmentarzu, będąc świadkiem powrotu czarnoksiężnika. Razem z resztą śmierciożerców zbliżał się na kolanach do swego Pana, by ucałować skraj jego szaty. Przekonywał Lorda o swojej wierności, która, według jego słów, nie zachwiała się pomimo upływu lat. Śmiał się z bólu i upokorzenia Harry'ego. Jako jeden z wielu gonił chłopaka, rzucał w jego stronę niebezpieczne zaklęcia, chcąc powstrzymać go przed ucieczką i powrotem do Hogwartu.

Wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku godzin powróciły w jednej chwili. Trzecie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, cmentarz, śmierć Cedrica, odrodzenie się Voldemorta, pojedynek, ucieczka, Barty Crouch jako szpieg w Hogwarcie, Minister Magii nie wierzący w powrót Czarnego Pana i otwarcie wypowiadający wojnę Dumbledore'owi…

Harry rozejrzał się przerażony po skrzydle szpitalnym, szukając jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Niestety, nic, co zobaczył, nie dawało mu nadziei. Wręcz przeciwnie. Było jeszcze gorzej niż myślał.

Pani Weasley i Hermiona leżały górną połową ciała na łóżku Harry'ego, z twarzami ukrytymi w pościeli. Można by sądzić, że spały, gdyby nie ich ręce zwisające bezwładnie wzdłuż boków, oraz widok rudzielca, który, spadłszy z krzesła, leżał na ziemi. Mimo że oczy miał zamknięte, a jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się miarowym rytmem, nie był pogrążony w zwykłym śnie. Świadczyło o tym to, że zawsze, gdy spał, z jego gardła wydobywało się głośne, charakterystyczne chrapanie - Potter wiedział o tym aż za dobrze.

Niemożliwym jest też, by śpiący rudzielec nie obudził się podczas upadku.

Harry ponownie wyciągnął rękę w stronę stolika nocnego, na którym powinna znajdować się różdżka. W tym samym czasie jego wzrok powrócił do mężczyzn. Jak na zawołanie Lucjusz podniósł dłoń z własnością chłopaka. Obracał nią pomiędzy długimi, zgrabnymi palcami, wpatrując się w niego z coraz większym rozbawieniem.

— Co im zrobiliście? — Potter nie tracił zimnej krwi. Starał się wymyślić jakikolwiek sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji oraz uratowanie przyjaciół. Dobrym pomysłem było też przedłużanie rozmowy. Może oprócz zyskania dodatkowego czasu poszczęści mu się i ktoś tu przyjdzie?

Zresztą… Kilka godzin wcześniej był w gorszym położeniu i udało mu się przeżyć. Cudem, ale jednak. Teraz też postanowił nie tracić nadziei.

— Nie musi się pan martwić, panie Potter. Jutro rano cała trójka obudzi się jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Na Malfoyu to, że pozbawił przytomności trzy bezbronne osoby, zdawało się nie robić najmniejszego wrażenia. Zresztą czemu tu się dziwić? Na sumieniu miał tyle śmierci, że zwykłe ogłuszenie było dla niego niczym. — Nie będą nawet pamiętać naszej wizyty w tym… — rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, krzywiąc nieznacznie — …miejscu. I radziłbym panu nie działać pochopnie, tylko nas wysłuchać.

Potter miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna czyta mu w myślach, ponieważ trybiki w jego głowie pracowały desperacko nad jakąkolwiek drogą ucieczki.

— Lucjuszu, równie dobrze mógłbyś poprosić Albusa, by przeszedł na dietę bezcukrową.

— Severusie, czyżbyś wątpił w nadzieję tego świata? — Malfoy nie krył rozbawienia.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył swojego towarzysza zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. Wyraźnie było widać, że nie jest tu tak do końca z własnej woli. Wolałby być gdziekolwiek indziej i w jakimkolwiek innym towarzystwie.

— Od zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś zły — warknął nastolatek w stronę swojego nauczyciela, nie czekając na jego ripostę. — Dziwię się tylko, że w pierwszej klasie przeszkadzałeś Quirellowi dostać się do Kamienia zamiast samemu go tam zaprowadzić. Pewnie sam chciałeś się przypodobać swemu Panu. — Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało w ustach chłopaka jak kpina, którą zresztą miało być. — A Dumbledore jest święcie przekonany, że stoisz po jego stronie…

— Nie zapominaj do kogo mówisz, Potter. — Snape tracił cierpliwość, jeśli oczywiście po przekroczeniu progu skrzydła szpitalnego miał jej choć odrobinę. — Bez względu na to, w jakiej znajdujemy się sytuacji, nie pozwolę zwracać się do mnie takim tonem. Chyba nie chcesz, by nawet Hufflepuff wyprzedził Gryffindor w punktacji domów, prawda?

— Nie możesz! — To było nie do pomyślenia. Nie dość, że hogwarcki nauczyciel nie tylko praktycznie przyznał się do bycia aktywnym śmierciożercą, to jeszcze groził utratą punktów za jakikolwiek przejaw braku aprobaty ze strony Harry'ego odnośnie obecnej sytuacji. — Dumbledore się o wszystkim dowie!

— Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny, panie Potter — odezwał się ponownie Lucjusz Malfoy. W jego głosie znów było słychać rozbawienie, jednak tym razem spowodowane niedomyślnością czy może nawet głupotą chłopaka. — Naprawdę pan wierzy, że zorganizowalibyśmy takie spotkanie, nie podjąwszy wcześniej żadnych środków ostrożności? Nie będzie pan wstanie powiedzieć o niczym, co miało tutaj miejsce, a przynajmniej nie bez naszej zgody.

— Więc czego ode mnie chcecie? — W ustach nastolatka to pytanie brzmiało jak oskarżenie. Patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę, nie wiedząc, na którym ostatecznie skupić wzrok. Nie chciał żadnego z nich tracić z widoku, nie wiedząc, co planują. Moody bez przerwy powtarzał: „Stała czujność". _Fałszywy Moody_, skarcił się w myślach chłopak - to jednak nie znaczyło, że rada była zła.

— Chcemy, by się pan do nas przyłączył, Potter. — Malfoy podparł sobie brodę końcem różdżki nastolatka, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem. Był niezmiernie ciekawy reakcji Pottera. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ten wybuchnie śmiechem.

— Przyłączyć się? — Nie, Harry'ego wcale to nie bawiło. To było szalone. — Jeszcze kilka godzin temu chcieliście mnie zabić. Zabiliście mojego przyjaciela. Ty sam — zwrócił się w stronę Lucjusza — goniłeś mnie, chcąc obezwładnić i oddać Voldemortowi. Ty — spojrzał na Snape'a — przez cztery lata zamieniałeś moje życie w piekło. A teraz jeszcze śmiecie pytać o coś takiego?

— Potter, nie przyszliśmy tu, by wysłuchiwać twoich żalów. — Snape przewrócił oczami. Mimo wszystko musiał przyznać jedno - Potter się nie załamał.

Nigdy nie lubił być świadkiem takich sytuacji. Dla niego było to czymś obrzydliwym. Płacz, błaganie, desperacja… Nieraz spotykał się z tym u swoich ofiar. Matki broniące swoich dzieci, mężczyźni chcący poświęcić się za rodzinę, ludzie błagający na kolanach, by pozostawić ich przy życiu... A po takim zachowaniu zabijał ich jeszcze bardziej bezlitośnie.

Szanował za to osoby, które nie dawały nic po sobie poznać. W milczeniu znosiły cierpienie, bez słowa czekały na śmierć, miały swoją dumę i honor. Nie okazywały słabości.

Potter, jak widać, zaliczał się do nich. Pomimo tego, co przeżył w ciągu ostatniej doby, jakoś się trzymał. Lucjusz opowiedział mu już wszystko, co zdarzyło się na cmentarzu. Opisał też zachowanie tego dzieciaka – dzielnie stawił czoła Czarnemu Panu, nie bał się podjąć pojedynku, nie poddawał się aż do końca. Tak samo teraz – nie leżał zapłakany, przeklinając świat, nie drżał ze strachu, mając przed sobą dwójkę śmierciożerców, mimo że był zupełnie bezbronny. Twarde spojrzenie przenosił z jednego mężczyzny na drugiego, nie tracąc czujności. Severus był pewny, że gdyby zaatakowali dzieciaka, ten broniłby się. Mimo że był bez szans, nie poddałby się tak łatwo

Czy naprawdę ten dzieciak mógł być nadzieją wszystkich? Osobą, na barkach której spoczywał los świata? _Jaki dramatyzm_, skwitował własne myśli, patrząc beznamiętnie na nastolatka.

Niechętnie jednak przyznał, że czuje do niego coś na kształt respektu.

— Potter, opanuj się! — warknął Snape, przy okazji zwracając na siebie rozbawione spojrzenie swojego towarzysza. Lucjusz naprawdę nie pomagał, chociaż wszystko było jego pomysłem. — Wysłuchasz nas, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Potem zrobisz, co zechcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy nas posłuchasz, czy też postanowisz dalej być wiernym pieskiem Dumbledore'a, opłakującym każdą istotę.

— To wasza wina, że Cedric zginął!

— Myli się pan, panie Potter. — Wzrok Malfoya ponownie spoczął na nastolatku. — Winnym śmierci tego chłopaka jest Czarny Pan. Albo raczej ten szczur, Pettigrew. Jeśli się nie mylę, to właśnie on rzucił zaklęcie.

Mężczyzna nie wyglądał już na rozbawionego. Teraz przypominał osobę, którą Potter spotkał zaledwie kilka razy, choć te spotkania wryły mu się głęboko w pamięć – poważnego, z zimnym, arystokratycznym spojrzeniem, spoglądającego na wszystko i wszystkich tak, jakby byli zaledwie prochem u jego stóp, swoją postawą wzbudzającego respekt, a nawet i strach – Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Jeśli nie pamięta pan tego, panie Potter, to przypomnę, że o Jego powrocie dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero na cmentarzu. Żaden z nas nie miał pojęcia, że się odrodzi. Owszem, mieliśmy przeczucie, że ten czas się zbliża. Teraz nie ma jednak „nie wiedzieliśmy", „nie mogliśmy", „nie zrobiliśmy". Fakt pozostaje faktem. Czarny Pan znowu żyje. My powróciliśmy do jego łask. I coś trzeba z tym wszystkim zrobić.

Potter ponownie zaczął błądzić wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Wypowiedź Lucjusza zdziwiła go. Brzmiało to tak, jakby mężczyźni nie byli tak naprawdę po stronie Voldemorta. Nie mógł jednak im ufać, to wiedział na pewno. Wszystko mogło być pułapką.

— O co wam chodzi? — spytał słabym głosem. — Czego ode mnie tak naprawdę chcecie?

— To znaczy, Potter, że chcemy końca tej wojny. I nie zamierzamy służyć komuś jak wierne, bezmózgie psy. Mamy swoją dumę.

— To idźcie do Dumbledore'a! — wykrzyknął chłopak. — Profesorze, on przecież jest pewny, że jest pan po jego stronie. Więc czemu działa pan teraz przeciw niemu? Czemu nie przyłączycie się do niego i nie będziecie działać po jego stronie?

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia, zanim Snape nie odpowiedział:

— Jeden dyktator nie jest lepszy od drugiego, Potter. Uwolnimy się od jednego, władzę przejmie drugi. A im obu zależy wyłącznie na władzy. Na siłę wmuszają ludziom swoje przekonania, dzieląc społeczeństwo czarodziejów na dwie skrajne frakcje.

— Dumbledore nie jest taki! — Harry czuł, że musi stanąć w obronie dyrektora. — On chce wyłącznie zakończenia wojny. Myśli o dobru zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. Jego przekonania są słuszne!

— Potter, jesteś naprawdę takim idiotą, który nic nie zauważa? — Snape wydawał się tracić resztki opanowania. Wzrok Lucjusza pozostał poważny, a on sam był wpatrzony z uwagą w Harry'ego. — Powiedz mi, czy ty naprawdę pokładasz takie zaufanie w tego starca? — Nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź kontynuując: — Zacznijmy od twojego pierwszego roku w tej szkole. Wierzysz, że nie zauważyłby, że pod samym jego nosem chodził facet o dwóch twarzach, w tym jednej należącej do Czarnego Pana? Że gdyby był takim kochającym dyrektorem, na jakiego się kreuje, zostawiłby Hogwart w takiej sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce na twoim drugim roku? Czemu, znając prawdę, nie starałby się o uniewinnienie Blacka? Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że jeden z jego pracowników jest pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego? Że tak naprawdę nie rozmawia ze swoim przyjacielem, ale z zupełnie inną osobą? Czemu pozwolił ci wziąć udział w turnieju? Sam ustalił granicę wieku! Czemu nie zdziwił się, że wszystkie zadania idą ci zbyt łatwo, biorąc pod uwagę twoje osiągnięcia na zajęciach? Jak mógł nie sprawdzić, czy podczas trzeciego zadania jest bezpiecznie? Czy podczas tych czterech lat starał ci się pomóc w przygotowaniach do walki z Czarnym Panem, gdy ten już powstanie? Bo wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że to była jedynie kwestia czasu. Zrobił cokolwiek, by ci w tym pomóc? Czemu rok za rokiem zatrudnia niekompetentnych nauczycieli? Masz odpowiedź chociaż na JEDNO pieprzone pytanie?

Mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podniósł głos o kilka tonów. Nie na tyle, by uznać to za krzyk, jednak osoby, które go znały, mogły stwierdzić, że jest naprawdę zdenerwowany.

— Mam wymieniać dalej? — warknął na zakończenie.

— To nie tak — zaczął Potter, chcąc wiernie bronić dyrektora. Zaciął się jednak, szukając odpowiedzi na którekolwiek z zadanych przez Snape'a pytań. W głowie miał pustkę.

Mężczyźni czekali, jakby chcąc dać chłopakowi chwilę do namysłu, by zastanowił się nad odpowiedziami, których nie ma. A przynajmniej nie takich, jakie ten chciałby uzyskać.

W końcu odezwał się Malfoy:

— Nie musi się pan kłopotać, panie Potter. Dumbledore nie jest osobą, za którą pan go brał. Może być nawet gorszy niż Czarny Pan.

— Nie jest! — Nastolatek był oburzony. — Przynajmniej nie chce powybijać wszystkich mugoli oraz połowy czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa!

— Jest pan tego pewny? — Lucjusz brzmiał tak, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku, a niechęć w jego głosie była tak wyraźna, jakby było ono pochodzenia mugolskiego. — Niech pan zaakceptuje to, że nie wszystko jest takie, jak się panu wydaje. W tym świecie jest pan zaledwie od czterech lat, nie zna go pan tak jak my - jego historii, praw, którymi się rządzi. Łatwo pana zmylić. Zresztą, jak widać, zgrabna gadka Dumbledore'a działa nie tylko na takich jak pan. Wszyscy uważają, że dzięki ładnym przemowom i używaniu słowa „miłość" w co drugim zdaniu automatycznie jest się dobrym człowiekiem, a ideały takiej osoby są słuszne.

— A nie są? Wszystko, co robi Dumbledore, jest… — zaczął Harry, lecz Snape się wtrącił:

— …dla większego dobra, czyż nie, Potter? A zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek dla czyjego dobra?

Potter zaciął się. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć - znowu. Chwycił się więc innej rzeczy:

— Przynajmniej jest lepszy niż Voldemort. Nie chce…

Snape ponownie mu przerwał. Jego głos był jeszcze bardziej ostry niż wcześniej.

— Nie śmiej wymawiać na głos imienia Czarnego Pana! Jeszcze raz to zrobisz, a nie uwolnisz się od Filcha przez najbliższy miesiąc!

— Dobrze panu mówić — warknął nastolatek. Nie, nie obchodziło go to, że zwraca się tak do swojego nauczyciela. Jeśli ma zostać później ukarany, to zostanie, ale teraz nie przepuści Snape'owi. — Może pan mówić wszystko i jest w porządku, a ja muszę uważać na to, by przypadkiem się nie narazić, tak? Mimo tego, że jesteś cholernym śmierciożercą, który przyszedł tutaj w środku nocy! Bo wtedy użyjesz swego statusu i wlepisz mi szlaban lub odejmiesz punkty! Ale wiedz, że mnie to NIE OBCHODZI! Odejmij mi dziesięć punktów! Dwadzieścia! Pięćdziesiąt! Sto! Wiedz jednak, że nie ujdzie ci to płazem! Znajdę sposób, by porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em! A wtedy…

Urwał, czując różdżkę wbijającą mu się w pierś. Jego własną różdżkę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy podszedł do niego i wycelował.

— Radzę się uspokoić, panie Potter. Mówiliśmy, że pańscy przyjaciele są bezpieczni – tak jak i pan. Jeśli jednak pan nas zdenerwuje, niechcący może nam się wymknąć jakieś nieprzyjemne zaklęcie...

Oczy nastolatka rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Wiedział, że nie ma szans przeciwko dwóm czarodziejom.

— A skoro pan tak ładnie prosi… Minus sto punktów dla Gryffindoru. Chce pan jeszcze coś dodać? Albo podwyższyć stawkę? — dopowiedział Snape.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. Postanowił wysłuchać tej dwójki - tylko wysłuchać. A gdy go puszczą, tak jak obiecali, jakoś przekaże wszystko dyrektorowi.

— Od razu lepiej. Widzi pan, jak możemy się dogadać? — Malfoy zabrał różdżkę, jednak się nie oddalił. Przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka nastolatka, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Czarny Pan jest o tyle lepszy, że głośno mówi o swoich zamiarach. Jego plany wyrażone są jasno, nic nie ukrywa - w przeciwieństwie do starego Dropsa.

— On chce tylko nas uratować — powiedział cicho Potter. I tyle wyszło z nieodzywania się…

— Uratować przed Czarnym Panem. A kto nas uratuje przed Dumbledore'em? — Lucjusz wstał i podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny. — Czemu nie stara się panu pomóc w przygotowaniach do starcia z Czarnym Panem? Odpowiedź jest prosta, panie Potter. Kreuje pana wizerunek jako Zbawiciela, Wybrańca, czy jak tam jeszcze pana nazywają. Ludzie wierzą, że będzie pan jedyną osobą mogącą pokonać Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zastanawiał się pan, jaki respekt posiądzie ten stary pryk, gdy Wybawiciel zginie, a on sam uratuje czarodziejską populację? Pokonałby już drugiego największego czarnoksiężnika. Jego władza, wpływy… Byłyby nieograniczone. Jego zdanie byłoby najważniejsze. On przewodziłby magicznym społeczeństwem.

— Dumbledore taki nie jest! — Bez względu na wszystko Potter nie zamierzał wierzyć w te brednie. Mężczyźni chcieli jedynie zamącić mu w głowie i tego wolał się trzymać. — Nigdy nie wysłałby mnie na pewną śmierć! Nigdy nie żądał władzy! Nigdy nie…

— Jest pan tego pewien, Potter? — Oczy chłopaka zwróciły się ponownie w stronę jego nauczyciela.

Owszem. Był pewien jak niczego na tym świecie. W końcu na tym opierały się jego przekonania.

— Jestem — odpowiedział po prostu, bezczelnie utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy ze Snape'em. Nie zamierzał mu w nic wierzyć. Nie da się zwieść. W końcu teraz, gdy Voldemort powstał, nie pozostało im nic innego, jak tylko bezgranicznie ufać w Dumbledore'a.

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, za to kącik jego warg uniósł się lekko w ironicznym uśmieszku.

— Naprawdę myślałem, panie Potter, że wbrew temu, co mówił Severus, jest pan jednak inteligentnym człowiekiem. — Głos zabrał Malfoy. — Na tyle inteligentnym, by z naszą pomocą przejrzeć na oczy. Obawiam się jednak, że miałeś rację, Severusie — zwrócił się do swego przyjaciela.

— Kiedykolwiek we mnie wątpiłeś? — Uśmieszek na twarzy mężczyzny jeszcze się pogłębił. Teraz wyglądał bardziej jak grymas. Czyżby zadowolenia?

Potter nie wiedział, czy zgodzić się co do tego, że do niczego nie przyda się mężczyznom, czy walczyć o swoją dumę.

— To wy się mylicie — powiedział w końcu, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę tej dwójki. — Znowu zaczęła się wojna i tylko Dumbledore jest w stanie ją wygrać. Na pewno ma już plan i wszystko toczy się według niego. Skąd wiecie, że wszystko, o czym mówiliście, nie było przez niego z góry zaplanowane?

— Jesteś naprawdę tak głupi, czy tylko takiego udajesz? — warknął Snape. — Czy ty nas w ogóle słuchasz? Przedstawiliśmy już ci jego plany. Chce władzy, nie bacząc na koszty i ofiary. Wygrana w tej wojnie jest dla niego zaledwie krokiem w kierunku kariery, a ty przeszkodą. Gdybyś rzeczywiście pokonał Czarnego Pana, cała uwaga skupiłaby się na tobie, a on nie może do tego dopuścić.

— Bo jeszcze uwierzę, że pan się o mnie martwi — prychnął nastolatek, nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia. Snape troszczący się o niego… Dobre.

— Potter, pomińmy już to, że nie raz uratowałem twój niewdzięczny tyłek. Teraz chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko o ciebie. Jesteś uznawany za jedynego człowieka, będącego w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana. A skoro jego siła porównywana jest do tej Albusa… Twoja rola w tej wojnie jest zbyt wielka, by pozwolić ci zginąć z powodu krętactw tego starego Dropsa.

— Wybór należy do pana, panie Potter. — Lucjusz Malfoy dołączył się do tej wymiany zdań. — Czy chce pan rzeczywiście doprowadzić świat do jako takiego stanu czy też ponieść nic nieznaczącą śmierć i pomóc Dumbledore'owi przejąć władzę?

Harry ponownie musiał pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. Nie chciał umierać. Chciał żyć. Być normalnym chłopakiem - takim, jakim nigdy nie mógł być.

Wiedział jednak, że nie może ufać tej dwójce. Ich jedynym celem było nadszarpnięcie zaufania Pottera do dyrektora. Ale nie da się.

— Profesor Dumbledore jest jedyną osobą, która może nam pomóc. Macie rację. Niemożliwym jest, by nie zauważył żadnej z tych rzeczy. Jednak ma plan, o którym powie nam w odpowiednim czasie. Do tego momentu musimy czekać i działać zgodnie z jego wskazówkami. Wszystko, co robi, jest dla naszego dobra. Nie pozwoli nam zginąć, ponieważ się o nas troszczy. A gdy w końcu wygramy, zapanuje pokój. I jeśli chce, może przejąć władzę. Byłby na pewno lepszą osobą niż Voldemort czy Korneliusz Knot.

— Powtarzasz się, Potter. — Snape już wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie ma najmniejszego sensu. — Doskonale wiemy, że jesteś lojalny Dumbledore'owi. Ale od tego, czyją zajmiesz stronę, zależą losy zarówno tej wojny jak i całego czarodziejskiego świata!

— Czarny Pan... — kontynuował Lucjusz, obchodząc łóżko chłopaka dookoła, tak, by zająć lepsze miejsce. Ostatecznie stanął przy stoliku nocnym, niby przeglądając wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało. Harry jednak wyraźnie czuł na sobie jego wzrok. — Osoba, która chce powybijać mugoli i szlamy. Sam mający ojca mugola. Chce przejąć władzę nad światem… Tak jak w tych licznych książkach. Prawdziwy zły charakter. Tylko że tym razem to nie fikcja, a gdyby wygrał, świat, który znamy, zniknie, i już nigdy nie powróci. Czy może Albus Dumbledore, zdobywca Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, pogromca Grindelwalda, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, wzór wszelkich cnót czy czego jeszcze o nim nie wymyślisz. Przywódca Jasnej Strony, który wszystkimi posługuje się jak pionkami, a wojna jest dla niego jak szachowa rozgrywka. Nie bojący się nikogo poświęcić, by osiągnąć swój cel.

— Jak na razie brzmi to o wiele lepiej niż Voldemort. — Potter ponownie prychnął. Czy naprawdę to była taka zła perspektywa?

— A co zrobi potem, gdy zyska władzę? — spytał Malfoy, teraz nawet nie udając, że przegląda rzeczy nastolatka. Wpatrywał się prosto w niego, sprawiając, że chłopak czuł się skrępowany pod tym spojrzeniem. — Nigdy nie wiadomo, co do głowy może przyjść takiemu człowiekowi - człowiekowi, który może wszystko.

— Skąd wiecie, że do głowy nie przyjdzie mu coś… dobrego? — Harry uchwycił się tego tematu. Tak. W końcu jest coś, co może wyciągnąć na swoją korzyść. — Naprawa wszystkiego, co spowodowała wojna? Pomoc jej ofiarom? Przedsięwzięcie środków mających na celu uchronienie nas przed kolejnymi Czarnymi Panami?

— Czy naprawdę wierzy pan, panie Potter, że ktoś, kto nie boi się poświęcić życia tylu osób, w tym pańskiego, ma tak szlachetne cele? Żąda władzy by… Co? Robić to, co robiłby na jego miejscu każdy inny? Swoje wskazówki mógłby przekazywać Ministrowi, tak jak robił to do tej pory. Ma jakieś większe plany. I najwyraźniej nie takie szlachetne, skoro jeszcze nikomu o nich nie wspomniał.

Ta myśl była dla Harry'ego po prostu śmieszna. Dumbledore i jego „nikczemne" plany. Miał chęć zaśmiać się w głos, co też zresztą zrobił, nie będąc w stanie dłużej się powstrzymać.

— Będzie wmuszał wszystkim cytrynowe dropsy? Wiem! W Proroku utworzy kącik, w którym będzie radził, jak urządzić łazienkę! Nie, nie, czekajcie! Mam coś naprawdę mhrrrrrocznego! — nawet nie zauważył, że przy tym słowie zamruczał. — Dzięki niemu w społeczeństwie magicznym będą sprzedawane mugolskie czasopisma, a mugoloznawstwo stanie się obowiązkowe!

Te pomysły były komiczne. Mógłby podawać kolejne gdyby nie to, że się zapomniał. Nie pamiętał, przed kim stoi… albo raczej leży. Bezbronny, bo jego różdżka wpijała się teraz w jego klatkę piersiową w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się serce. Chłopak zamarł, bojąc się nawet spojrzeć w stronę Lucjusza Malfoya, trzymajacego jego własność.

— Ostatnie ostrzeżenie, panie Potter. Owszem, chcemy pana po naszej stronie, jednak nie zamierzamy pozwalać panu na takie zachowanie. To będzie pierwsza rzecz, którą będziemy musieli się zająć.

— A kto powiedział, że do was dołączę?

To było samobójstwo, Harry doskonale o tym wiedział. Jedno słowo za dużo i pożegna się z tym światem. Mimo to nie zamierzał dać sobą pomiatać. W końcu był Gryfonem, a oni cechowali się odwagą. I głupotą, jak często mówił Mistrz Eliksirów.

Różdżka wbiła się jeszcze mocniej, lecz Potter starał się myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, by zapomnieć o sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował.

— Jeszcze nikt. — Głos arystokraty zmienił się. Stał się bardziej pewny siebie, jakby ten nie miał wątpliwości, że nastolatek się zgodzi. — Jednak my stawiamy sprawę jasno. Chcemy pozbyć się zarówno Czarnego Pana, jak i Dumbledore'a. Szlamy i mugolaki zostawiamy przy życiu.

— Już w to wierzę — przerwał mu Harry. — Nienawidzicie ich.

— Owszem, panie Potter — kontynuował Lucjusz. — Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że czasami są przydatni. Zamierzamy również wprowadzić pewne zmiany w systemie prawnym. Sądzę, że kilka z nich przypadnie panu do gustu, panie Potter. Chcemy obsadzić zaufanych ludzi na najważniejszych stanowiskach, tak, by nie rządziły nami bałwany jak do tej pory. Na chwilę obecną to są nasze najważniejsze cele. Błahostkami zajmiemy się kiedy indziej, o ile, oczywiście, postanowisz się do nas przyłączyć. Teraz powoli zaczyna świtać, więc musimy się pospieszyć.

Rzeczywiście. Harry był zbyt zajęty rozmową, by zauważyć, że w skrzydle szpitalnym robi się coraz jaśniej. Tak więc to wszystko już wkrótce się skończy...

— Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego — powiedział, chcąc przedstawić sprawę jasno i jak najszybciej pozbyć się niechcianych „gości". — Nie będzie nic, czym zajmiemy się w późniejszym terminie. Nie przyłączę się do was. Wygramy wojnę, a wy wylądujecie w Azkabanie. Dumbledore dowie się o waszych przekrętach…

— Ale nie od ciebie, Potter. — Usta Snape'a ponownie wygięły się w lekkim grymasie, mogącym uchodzić za rozbawienie. — Czy to jest twoja ostateczna odpowiedź? Nasza propozycja nie będzie wiecznie aktualna.

— Nigdy! — Nastolatek nie wiedział, że ma w sobie tyle siły, by wykrzyczeć to słowo. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach powinien być wykończony, a jednak…

— Mówiłem ci, Lucjuszu — zwrócił się Severus do swojego przyjaciela. — Na Pottera nie ma co liczyć. Dumbledore zbyt mu namieszał w głowie.

— To wy mi chcecie namieszać! — Potter był w stanie znieść wiele, ale nie to, że w jego obecności rozmawia się o nim tak, jakby go nie było. — Chcecie bym się do was przyłączył, tak? Odwrócił od tego, w co wierzę, od ludzi, którym wierzę, którzy się o mnie martwią i opiekują, i dołączył do dwójki śmierciożerców, którzy mnie nienawidzą - zresztą z wzajemnością? I którzy mi będą grozić, tak? — spojrzał wymownie na różdżkę, wciąż wpijającą się w jego pierś.

— Czy to jest ostateczna odpowiedź, panie Potter? — upewnił się Malfoy.

— Tak. — Wzrok chłopaka, który mierzył spojrzeniem najpierw jednego mężczyznę, był ostry, bez choćby nutki niepewności. — Nigdy się do was nie przyłączę. Rozumiecie? Nigdy!


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: Leeni ;*

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Tej nocy nie zmrużył więcej oka. Dłuższą chwilę siedział jak spetryfikowany, wpatrując się w drzwi prowadzące na korytarz, za którymi zniknęli Malfoy i Snape. Po jego głowie błąkała się tylko jedna myśl: _O co tu, do cholery, chodzi?_

Był zszokowany widokiem tej dwójki zaraz po przebudzeniu. Jeszcze większym szokiem były ich słowa oraz to, do czego próbowali go namówić… i co mu wmówić. To jednak i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, co stało się na samym końcu – słysząc ostateczną odmowę, mężczyźni po prostu pożegnali się i… wyszli. Ot tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

To było do nich zupełnie niepodobne. Nie byli osobami, które tak łatwo odpuszczały, szczególnie gdy ryzykowały tak wiele. Gdyby zostali nakryci, musieliby tłumaczyć się z tego, co robili w środku nocy w skrzydle szpitalnym, tym bardziej że jednego z nich nawet nie powinno być w szkole, czemu ogłuszyli kilka osób oraz dlaczego jeden z nich zabrał różdżkę Potterowi. Na ich niekorzyść działały słowa chłopaka, według których był świadkiem powrotu Czarnego Pana, a Lucjusz Malfoy – ten sam, który stał przy łóżku młodego czarodzieja, trzymając jego różdżkę – był jednym z tych, którzy do niego powrócili.

Nawet jeśli w te słowa praktycznie nikt nie wierzył.

Więc jaki był ich cel? Naprawdę sądzili, że Potter mógłby się zgodzić? Nie był na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w ich słowa, ot tak porzucić wszystko, w co wierzył i podążać za nimi jak wierny piesek… _Wierny piesek Dumbledore'a_, skojarzyły mu się słowa Snape'a. Wierny pies. Czy to źle, że komuś ufa? Każdemu potrzebna jest przecież osoba, której może zaufać, a jemu już najbardziej.

Poza tym nie był przecież bezgranicznie wierny. Miał w końcu własną wolę, własny umysł. Sam mógł zadecydować, co było dobre, a co złe. Jeśli uznałby, że dyrektor każe mu zrobić coś wbrew jego przekonaniom, postawiłby się. Bez wątpienia. To oczywiste, że nie zrobiłby nic, czego nie chciał.

Chociaż… Czy na pewno?

Nie chciał brać udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Owszem, nieraz fantazjował o tym razem z Ronem, jednak nigdy nie było to na poważnie. Ot, zwykłe wyobrażenia. Wiedział bowiem, że zarówno jego wiedza jak i umiejętności, były zbyt ubogie. Nie miałby szans wśród takich przeciwników, jakimi byli Wiktor, Fleur czy Cedrick. Jednak wziął udział. Dlaczego? Ponieważ wierzył, że nie ma żadnej innej możliwości. Powiedział tak sam Dumbledore, gdy tylko znaleźli się w salce, w której zebrać się mieli reprezentanci szkół. Było to zaledwie kilka minut po szokującym wyborze czwartego uczestnika Turnieju przez Czarę Ognia. Każdy był zbyt przejęty tym, co się działo, więc nie był w stanie nic wymyślić. Jednak dyrektor był inteligentnym człowiekiem. Umiał znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. Po ochłonięciu na pewno udałoby mu się znaleźć jakiś sposób na wyciągniecie Harry'ego z tego wszystkiego. Czemu więc tego nie zrobił?

Nie chciał być kimś nadzwyczajnym. Chciał być zwykłym chłopakiem w tym… niezwykłym świecie. Żadnego bohatera. Żadnego Wybrańca. Żadnego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Po prostu Harry. Tylko Harry. Jednak Dumbledore oznajmił mu, że to na jego barkach leży ponowne pokonanie Voldemorta, gdy ten się odrodzi. Nigdy nie pozwolił mu na zwyczajność. Zawsze traktował go z większą pobłażliwością niż innych, przymykał oczy na jego wybryki, a Potter na to wszystko pozwalał. W sumie już nawet nastawił się na to, że kiedyś, w dalekiej – a może nawet i nie tak bardzo dalekiej – przyszłości będzie musiał stawić czoła czarnoksiężnikowi, którego boi się cały czarodziejski świat.

Albo to, że nie mógł przeżyć roku szkolnego tak jak reszta jego kolegów. Martwiąc się tylko sprawdzianami, lekcjami, egzaminami. Co roku musiał się w coś wplątać i zaangażować się w to całym sobą, nieważne, jak bardzo chciał czegoś takiego uniknąć. I jak bardzo pragnął normalności. Kamień filozoficzny na pierwszym roku, komnata tajemnic na drugim, ucieczka więźnia z Azkabanu – który i tak ostatecznie okazał się niewinnie oskarżonym jego ojcem chrzestnym – na trzecim czy Turniej Trójmagiczny na czwartym.

Nie chciał wracać do Dursleyów w każde wakacje, jednak musiał robić to dla „swojego dobra". Te dwa miesiące były dla niego najgorszymi chwilami w całym roku. Czy Hogwart, w którym od czterech lat spędzał praktycznie cały swój czas, był mniej bezpiecznym miejscem? Lub nawet Nora, gdzie było tylu wyszkolonych czarodziei i nawet dwóch pracowników ministerstwa. Co dobrego przynosił mu pobyt u wujostwa? Nie licząc oczywiście bariery, która…

_Pragnąłem krwi tego, który wydarł mi władzę i potęgę trzynaście lat temu, bo ta przedziwna moc ochronna, w którą wyposażyła go jego matka, popłynęłaby wówczas i w moich żyłach…_

Dopiero wtedy skojarzył sobie fakty. Voldemort użył jego krwi, by zyskać większą moc. Posiadł też magię ochronną, za którą matka chłopaka oddała życie, by uratować go właśnie przed tym czarnoksiężnikiem. Płynęła w nim krew Potterów i Evansów – ta sama, na której bazuje bariera otaczająca dom Dursleyów, mająca na celu chronić Harry'ego w czasie wakacji.

Voldemort mógł teraz przekroczyć ją bez żadnych przeszkód.

Dopiero to otrzeźwiło Pottera na tyle, by odwrócił spojrzenie od drzwi. Jego pierwszą myślą było: _muszę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em_, jednak zapomniał o tym w chwili, gdy wzrok padł na panią Weasley i Hermionę ciągle pogrążone w śnie.

W pierwszym momencie nie wiedział, co robić – biec po pomoc czy samemu spróbować je ocucić. Ostatecznie postawił na to drugie, nie będąc pewnym, ile czasu zajmie mu sprowadzenie kogoś.

— Pani Weasley! Hermiona! — Delikatnie potrząsał obie za ramiona.

Bez skutku.

— Cholera! — przeklął, zeskakując z łóżka i podbiegając do nich. Omal się nie przewrócił, potykając o wciąż leżącego na podłodze Rona. Musiał coś zrobić, nie mógł ich tak tutaj zostawić. — Hermi! POMOCY! — krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że ktoś jest w pobliżu. Ktoś, kto będzie w stanie pomóc. — Niech ktoś tu przyjdzie! — Dalej krzyczał, nieprzerwanie próbując dobudzić przyjaciółkę.

Wtem drzwi od gabinetu pani Pomfrey otworzyły się i wybiegła z niego pielęgniarka. Miała na sobie wyłącznie koszulę nocną, nie zdążyła nawet nałożyć kapci czy też narzucić na siebie szlafroka. W dłoni trzymała wyciągniętą różdżkę, celując nią w nieokreślony obiekt, sama rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego zagrożenia. Zauważywszy jedynie swojego _ulubionego_pacjenta, skupionego na przyjaciółce, podbiegła do nich.

— Panie Potter, co się stało? — spytała, pochylając się nad uczennicą, nie dostrzegając jednak niczego niepokojącego. Obrzuciła więc nastolatka karcącym spojrzeniem i kontynuowała: — Powinien pan leżeć w łóżku i spać, biorąc przykład ze swoich przyjaciół. Wczoraj był ciężki dzień i wszyscy potrzebują chwili odpoczynku, a pan, panie Potter, przede wszystkim.

Gryfon nie zaprzestał jednak prób dobudzenia Hermiony.

— Ale oni… to… — Nie wiedział, jak miał wytłumaczyć to, co się dzieje. Nie wiedział nawet, co się tak dokładnie działo. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to to, że nie był to naturalny sen i miała z tym coś wspólnego dwójka śmierciożerców.

— Co się dzieje? Co to za hałasy? — usłyszał z boku znajomy głos. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę by zobaczyć panią Weasley prostującą się na krześle i rozglądającą nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. — Harry, kochaneczku! — wykrzyknęła, zauważając chłopaka. — Już wstałeś? Migiem mi do łóżka, nie powinieneś wychodzić! Witaj, Poppy — przywitała się, napotykając spojrzenie pielęgniarki. — Och, nie powinnam zasypiać, powinnam wysłać te dzieciaki do łóżek! Ronaldzie Weasley, przestań się wygłupiać i raz dwa wstawaj z tej podłogi!

Harry patrzył niedowierzająco na scenę rozgrywającą się tuż przed nim – panią Weasley próbującą dobudzić dwójkę Gryfonów, jak gdyby nic nadzwyczajnego nie miało tam miejsca. Jakby rzeczywiście przysnęli, czuwając nad nim całą noc, a ich sen był w pełni naturalny.

Mechanicznie dał się poprowadzić przez pielęgniarkę z powrotem do łóżka, przykryć kołdrą i wypił podane przez nią eliksiry. Jakoś trudno mu było uwierzyć w to, że nic złego się nie dzieje, a jego przyjaciele budzą się powoli, wyspani jak nigdy.

— Harry! — Hermiona rzuciła mu się w ramiona, tuląc mocno. — Jak się czujesz?

Co miał odpowiedzieć? _Dobrze_? _Wprost idealnie_, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia i ostatniej nocy? Po przyczynieniu się do powrotu największego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich lat, śmierci przyjaciela i tak _owocnej_rozmowie z dwoma śmierciożercami po prostu nie mógł czuć się lepiej. Jednak w tej chwili to nie jego samopoczucie było dla niego ważne.

— A ty? — spytał. — Jak ty się czujesz? Czemu spałaś tutaj, a nie wróciłaś do dormitorium?

— Sama nie wiem… — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Chyba wczorajsze wydarzenia i mnie wykończyły, nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam. Ale czuję się za to tak dobrze… Chyba właśnie tego potrzebowałam. — Uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, jakby chcąc zwrócić myśli chłopaka na przyjemniejsze tory.

Uwaga Harry'ego skupiła się na siedzącym teraz na podłodze rudzielcu. I tutaj musiał się upewnić, że wszystko jest prawidłowo, jednak nie potrzebne były pytania – narzekanie Gryfona nie różniło się niczym od tego, co słyszał codziennie rano w sypialni chłopców. Może pomijając to, że tym razem doszło do tego narzekanie na twardą podłogę. Przynajmniej jedna osoba, która na coś się uskarża.

— Panie Potter, mógłby pan wyjaśnić, co miały znaczyć te ranne krzyki? — spytała pani Pomfrey. Harry był świadomy, że to pytanie musiało nadejść, skoro oficjalnie nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego – pomijając wielki powrót Lorda Voldemorta mający miejsce z dwanaście godzin wcześniej.

— Ja… — Starał się szybko wymyślić jakieś przekonujące i wiarygodne usprawiedliwienie. — Miałem koszmar — powiedział w końcu. — Chciałem tylko upewnić się, że wszystko jest dobrze. — Łgał wystarczająco dobrze, by wszyscy mu uwierzyli. Pani Weasley nawet uwięziła go w swych objęciach, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze i mocząc jego kołdrę swoimi łzami.

Harry nie był jednak pewien, czy rzeczywiście będzie, nie chciał jednak bardziej denerwować kobiety. Ta była wystarczająco przejęta ostatnimi wydarzeniami i martwiła się o niego tak jak o własnego syna. A on kochał ją zbyt mocno, by dodawać jej jeszcze zmartwień.

— Będzie — odpowiedział. — Ale czy… mogę porozmawiać z dyrektorem? — spytał, chcąc uwolnić się od tych wszystkich zmartwionych i litościwych spojrzeń. — To pilne.

— Tak, tak, zaraz go sprowadzę. — Molly wyprostowała się i obrzuciła resztę Gryfonów ostrym spojrzeniem. — A wy macie iść do dormitorium, przebrać się, umyć i na śniadanie. I tak nie powinniście zostawać tu na noc, teraz macie zająć się nauką, Harry'ego odwiedzicie po zajęciach.

— Ale mamo… — zaczął Ron, lecz umilkł, spojrzawszy na swoją rodzicielkę. Znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy się zamknąć i bez słowa wykonywać jej polecenia. Hermiona nawet nie zamierzała protestować, jedynie pożegnała się z przyjacielem i wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ciągnąc za sobą Rona. Zaraz za nimi podążyła pani Weasley, uprzednio ostatni raz uściskawszy Harry'ego i obiecawszy, że wszystko się ułoży.

Potter ledwo się powstrzymał, by nie odetchnąć z ulgą, będąc pod czujnym wzrokiem pielęgniarki.

— Przepraszam, że panią obudziłem — powiedział tylko, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby dodać. Pewnie kobieta uważała go za wariata, co wcale mu nie pomagało. Mógł się założyć, że w tej chwili cały czarodziejski świat ma go za takiego, przeczytawszy w Proroku wersję Ministerstwa odnoście wydarzeń mających miejsce w czasie trzeciego zadania Turnieju. Albo będzie go za takiego miała, gdy już dostanie gazetę – w końcu nie wiedział nawet, która jest godzina.

— Nie szkodzi — odpowiedziała w końcu, odwracając się i wracając do siebie. — Tylko nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Następnym razem dostaniesz podwójną dawkę eliksiru słodkich snów.

Dopiero wtedy Harry mógł spokojnie odetchnąć, mając chwilę dla siebie i nie martwiąc się o swoich przyjaciół – przynajmniej nie w taki sposób jak jeszcze chwilę temu.

Musiał przekazać dyrektorowi to, czego domyślił się na temat bariery ochronnej otaczającej dom Dursleyów i znaleźć sposób, by poinformować go o tym, co miało miejsce w nocy. W sumie nie wiedział nawet, czy jakikolwiek _sposób_będzie w ogóle potrzebny. W końcu jak niby Lucjusz i Snape mogliby powstrzymać go przed opowiedzeniem tego wszystkiego?

Przekonać miał się już za chwilę, ponieważ drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego ponownie się otworzyły, a do środka weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Harry nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się z widoku Dumbledore'a, czy też już na powitanie starać się ostrzec starca przed Snape'em, który właśnie mu towarzyszył.

— Harry, jak to dobrze, że już się obudziłeś! — wyraził swą radość dyrektor. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że tylko jakaś siła wyższa powstrzymuje mężczyznę przed objęciem go tak samo, jak uczyniła to wcześniej pani Weasley. Siła wyższa, a może i sprawowana przez niego funkcja. Ciepłe ogniki wesoło igrały za to w oczach starca. _I jak niby ten mężczyzna mógłby być zły? Niemożliwe, by to wszystko było jedynie grą._Nawet nie musiał siebie przekonywać co do prawdziwości swoich poglądów.

Gryfon nic nie odpowiedział, skupiając swoją uwagę na mistrzu eliksirów. O dziwo ten wyglądał tak, jakby rozmowa sprzed niecałej godziny nie miała miejsca. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnych oznak nieprzespanej nocy, choć Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna nie miał nawet kiedy zmrużyć oka. Przynajmniej przypominał teraz dawnego siebie: w swojej zwykłej szacie, w której codziennie straszył na korytarzach, tłustych, niemytych pewnie miesiącami włosach, spoglądając na Pottera tak, jakby był najohydniejszym robakiem, z którym jedyne, co można zrobić, to rozdeptać, ponieważ byłby bezużyteczny nawet jako składnik eliksirów. Zarówno jego wizerunek, jak i postawa na pewno nie zachęcały Gryfona do przyłączenia się do niego – tylko w przypadku, gdyby rozważał jego propozycję, czego, oczywiście, nie robił. I nie zamierzał.

Znowu był sobą, grając wiernego towarzysza – i człowieka – Dumbledore'a, któremu dyrektor ufał jak nikomu innemu, nie wiedząc, że to zaufanie może ostatecznie okazać się dla niego zgubne. A Harry musiał coś z tym zrobić, w końcu nie mógł na to pozwolić.

— Dyrektorze! — zaczął chłopak, ignorując mistrza eliksirów. — Czy mogę porozmawiać z panem na osobności?

Musiał go ostrzec przed zdradą, nie mógł też pozwolić na to, by Snape uzyskał więcej informacji. Jeśli mógł komuś ufać, to tylko dyrektorowi. Nie zamierzał o wszystkim rozmawiać przy tym… _zdrajcy_.

— Ależ jesteśmy sami. — Dumbledore nie krył zdziwienia. Rozejrzał się wokół, upewniając się, że w skrzydle szpitalnym była tylko ich trójka. _Trójka_. Jego spojrzenie padło na Severusa, po czym ponownie przeniósł je na Harry'ego. — O wszystkim możesz mówić przy profesorze Snapie, nie masz się czego obawiać.

— Ale…

Nie wiedział, jak ma przekazać bez wzbudzania zbytnich podejrzeń zarówno u jednego, jak i drugiego mężczyzny, że _naprawdę_powinni porozmawiać sami. Nie był pewny, jak zareaguje Snape, gdy dowie się, że Potter opowiedział dyrektorowi wszystko, co miało miejsce w nocy, chociaż prawdopodobnie i tak domyślał się, że chłopak właśnie o tym chciał rozmawiać. Już teraz obrzucał nastolatka uważnym, lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem, jakby tylko na to czekał.

— Harry, zapewniam cię, że możesz zaufać Severusowi — wtrącił dyrektor, zanim chłopak zdążył coś wymyślić. Jego ton nie pozostawiał miejsca na sprzeciw.

_Żebyś tylko wiedział…_, pomyślał Potter, ledwo powstrzymując się, by nie powiedzieć tych słów na głos. Skoro jednak sami tego chcieli…

— Nie powinien pan… — zaczął, lecz nagle uznał, że sprawa dwulicowości Snape'a nie jest taka ważna zarówno w obliczu innych wydarzeń, jak i wniosków, które wysnuł chwilę wcześniej. — Nie sądzę, by powrót do Dursleyów na wakacje był dobrym pomysłem.

Te słowa zdziwiły nie tylko Dumbledore'a – już drugi raz w ciągu kilku minut – ale i samego mistrza eliksirów.

— Czemu? – spytał starszy z mężczyzn. — Już kilka razy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Dom twojego wujostwa chroni potężna bariera ochronna. Teraz, po powrocie Voldemorta, będziesz tam bezpieczniejszy niż w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu.

— Ale ta bariera opiera się na krwi, prawda? — upewnił się.

— Oczywiście. Najsilniejsze bariery opierają się na magii krwi.

— Wiec skoro Voldemort do odrodzenia się użył mojej krwi, to czy bariera nie stanowi teraz dla niego żadnej przeszkody?

Potter miał wrażenie, że kolejny raz zszokował obu mężczyzn. Tylko że tym razem większym szokiem nie były wysnute przez niego wnioski, ale to, że wysnuł je właśnie _on_. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna i nie rozmawiał akurat z _tymi_osobami, nie ukrywałby swojego zirytowania. Był świadomy tego, że może nie dorównywał inteligencją Hermionie, ale nie był chyba aż tak głupi… prawda?

Wzrok Snape'a był najlepszym dowodem na to, że niektórzy sądzą inaczej.

— Harry — zaczął Dumbledore, podchodząc do niego i przysiadając delikatnie na jego łóżku. — Nie myśl, że nie wziąłem tej możliwości pod uwagę, jednak ciągle uważam, że to właśnie tam będziesz najbezpieczniejszy w czasie wakacji. Jeśli chcesz, dla upewnienia się pojadę tam w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni, by osobiście wszystko jeszcze raz sprawdzić. Bariera krwi nie jest taka łatwa do przełamania, jak ci się wydaje. Niby dlaczego uważana jest za najskuteczniejszą ochronę? — Potter nie był pewny, czy do _łatwego przełamania_zalicza się śmierć, bycie w niebycie, nieżycie w bycie czy jak tam można nazwać egzystencję Voldemorta, i odrodzenie się w dziwnym rytuale z krwi osoby, którą chroni owa bariera. — Gdyby rzeczywiście tylko tyle wystarczyło, by się przez nią przedrzeć, dobrze wiesz, że nie zostawiłbym cię tam. Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest dla nas priorytetem. Zresztą… Chroni cię nie tylko bariera. Cały czas mam oko na dom twojego wujostwa od czasu, kiedy umieściłem tam ciebie trzynaście lat temu. Gdyby stało się coś podejrzanego, od razu zjawiłbym się na miejscu. Musisz mi zaufać, Harry.

Potter ufał mu – chciał ufać, tak jak zawsze, nawet jeśli miał pewne wątpliwości. W końcu czyż Hogwart nie był bezpiecznym miejscem? Albo Nora. Wystarczyło jednak spojrzenie na mistrza eliksirów, jego ironiczny uśmieszek, jakby mówiący _i co, Potter, naprawdę mu ufasz? Wierzysz w jego bajeczki?_, by zwrócił się do swojego mentora i odpowiedział mu z pełnym przekonaniem, na jakie było go w tamtej chwili stać:

— Wierzę panu — powiedział, ledwo powstrzymując się, by nie skierować tych słów do Snape'a. _A niech ten Stary Nietoperz wie, że nie wierzę w jego słowa i mimo wszystko jestem – i będę – po Jasnej Stronie!_ Zerknął jednak na niego, by sprawdzić reakcję na tak jawną deklarację swojego poparcia dla Dumbledore'a. Zdziwił się, widząc teraz czystą kpinę na jego twarzy. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się zły czy zawiedziony, lecz rozbawiony rzekomą głupotą chłopaka. Trwało to jednak zaledwie chwilę, ponieważ kpina została praktycznie od razu zastąpiona tak dobrze znaną Harry'emu ironiczną miną. _Szpieg doskonały_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Nie pozwoli, by Dumbledore nabrał wobec niego podejrzeń_.

To przypomniało mu coś, o czym musiał poinformować starca, nawet przy Snapie.

— Nie może pan… — zaczął, lecz znowu zaciął się, nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał przekazać.

— Czego nie mogę, Harry? — spytał dyrektor.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, w czasie której czekał na odpowiedź, nie uzyskawszy jej, powiedział:

— Jakkolwiek naprawdę chciałbym zostać, niestety, obowiązki mnie wzywają. Sam na pewno rozumiesz, że z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń… — Urwał, ale po chwili podjął: — Obawiam się, że jeśli nie chcesz porozmawiać o naprawdę naglących sprawach, muszę cię teraz opuścić. Jednak na pewno porozmawiamy jeszcze przed twoim powrotem do wujostwa, to mogę ci obiecać.

Harry skinął tylko głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać chłopakowi otuchy, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nawet nie zauważył, że Snape dołączył do niego ułamek sekundy później, zdążywszy rzucić nastolatkowi kolejne kpiące spojrzenie. Mężczyźni pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia, jednak Potter nie był w stanie dosłyszeć, o czym mówili. Nim się spostrzegł, został zupełnie sam.

Znowu.

_Cholera_, miał chęć przekląć w głos. Ostatecznie nie powiedział swojemu mentorowi o dwulicowości Snape'a, nie mógł jednakże być taki pewien tego, iż była to rzeczywiście jego wina. Naprawdę chciał to zrobić, ale za pierwszym razem w jakiś sposób uznał, że jest to nie ważne w porównaniu do informacji, jaka pierwotnie chciał mu przekazać – nawet jeśli jasne jest to, że ważniejsze jest życie i bezpieczeństwo jedynej osoby mogącej poprowadzić Jasną Stronę do zwycięstwa, niż życie jego samego. Za drugim razem zabrakło mu słów. Przecież _wiedział_, że była to ważna sprawa! I jak można nie umieć powiedzieć czegoś w stylu _Snape działa tak naprawdę na trzy fronty i starał się mnie przekonać, bym dołączył do niego, działając tym samym przeciw panu_? Może właśnie to mężczyźni mieli na myśli, mówiąc, że nie będzie mógł nikomu powiedzieć o tej rozmowie?

Mimo wszystko mogło to być rzeczywiście zaledwie niefortunne zdarzenie, musiał więc po prostu znowu porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Chciał poruszyć z nim temat nie tylko bariery, ale i innych rzeczy, jak choćby przygotowania do wojny, plany Dumbledore'a odnośnie poczynań Jasnej Strony – choć może i dobrze, że tego tematu nie zaczął, w końcu był z nimi Snape; nawet jeśli Potter był pewny, że mężczyzna wie o planach starca lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Nie chciał, by dyrektor wyszedł tak szybko, jakby chciał uniknąć pytań nastolatka. Przynajmniej na razie.

_Ma przecież dużo pracy_, skarcił siebie w myślach. _Miał rację. W takich chwilach nie może tracić czasu na dyskusje z dzieciakiem._

* * *

**Girl-with-dragontattoo**, również nie wyobrażam sobie takiego związku, dlatego wątek slashowy nie pojawi się za szybko. Przynajmniej konkretnie slashowy. : ) Na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. ; )


	3. Chapter 2,5

Mam wrażenie, że ta formułka znajduje się przed każdym moim tekstem... I że będzie się przed każdym znajdować jeszcze długo. xP  
Jest to praktycznie świstek (a o jego jakości juz się raczej nie wypowiem), mam jednak szczerą nadzieję, że będzie lepiej (tak... To chyba też się wszędzie znajduje.^^). Mam jednak teraz tyle na głowie że to i tak cud, że się wyrobiłam (W dwa miesiące xD).  
Dziękuję Lenisiowi, która zdołała zbetować to-to, choć podesłałam jej praktycznie w ostatniej chwili i to w takim stanie, jakim było (tyle czerwieni widziałam ostatnio chyba na moim sprawdzianie z TPLu... i to jednym z tych wcześniejszych).  
Dziękuję też za komentarze, zarówno te tutaj, jak i te dane mi prywatnie.

I z góry za wszystko przepraszam. xD  
Beta: Leeni (;*;*;*)

* * *

**Rozdział 2,5**

Kolejne dni przeżył jakby pod wpływem zaklęcia oszałamiającego.

Czuł się winny. Winny śmierci Cedrika, winny powrotu Voldemorta. W końcu gdyby nie Harry…

Bał się. Cholernie bał się tego, co teraz będzie. W końcu wojna ponownie się zaczęła, a najważniejsze osoby w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie nie zamierzają przedsięwziąć odpowiednich kroków w tej sprawie. Nie wierzą w zagrożenie, nie zamierzają ostrzec innych czarodziejów. Bał się o swoich przyjaciół. Nie chciał, by podzielili los Cedrika, jednak, skoro jako nieliczni mu wierzyli, jako nieliczni postanowili _działać_, byli w największym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by coś im się stało.

Bał się koszmarów nękających go każdej nocy, wizji zsyłanych mu przez Voldemorta, z których nie mógł się uwolnić, w których przeżywał tortury razem z ofiarami czarnoksiężnika.

Czuł ból z powodu śmierci bliskiej osoby, upokorzenie tym, co powypisywał Prorok Codzienny, wszelkimi oskarżeniami tego pieprzonego szmatławca, w które uwierzyło prawie całe magiczne społeczeństwo. Mieli więc go teraz za wariata, szaleńca, mitomana, osobę żądną uwagi i podziwu innych, która jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, by zyskać popularność. Nawet zabić.

Bolało go _to_ spojrzenie państwa Diggorych. Obwiniali go o śmierć syna, uważali, że to _jego _wina. Bolały spojrzenia reszty uczniów: pełne strachu, kpiny, zniesmaczenia.

Był zmieszany. Słowami Snape'a i Lucjusza, zachowaniem Dumbledore'a i zachowaniem Snape'a. Mężczyzna nie nawiązywał do _tamtej _rozmowy. Wręcz przeciwnie – prawie cały czas można było spotkać go w towarzystwie dyrektora, nic nie wskazywało na to, by mógł działać przeciwko temu człowiekowi. Próbował więc podpuścić młodego Gryfona?

Był zmieszany, a nawet i zirytowany tym, że Dumbledore miał tyle czasu dla Snape'a, nie znalazł jednak ani chwili dla niego. Zbywał każdą próbę rozmowy, mówiąc, że na wszystko przyjdzie czas. I to jego nieodłączne _zaufaj mi, chłopcze, wiem, co robię_.

Był zmieszany, czując, że wbrew wszystkiemu, nie był taki pewny, czy ciągle tak bezgranicznie wierzy w Dumbledore'a.

Był też zły, choć sam dokładnie nie wiedział na co. Albo może nie chciał się przyznać, nawet sam przed sobą, do powodów tego stanu. Nie mogła być to przecież wina Dumbledore'a, w końcu to… Dumbledore. Nie mógł być zły na przyjaciół, bo przecież… miał tylko ich. Starał się więc zwalić to na magiczne społeczeństwo, które tak łatwo ulegało wpływom _Proroka_, wierząc w to wszystko, tak łatwo tracąc w niego wiarę, by, gdy sami przekonają się o powrocie Voldemorta, zupełnie zapomnieć o tych chwilach zwątpienia.

Zwalał to też na Snape'a i Lucjusza, którzy ziarno zwątpienia zasiali w nim samym, nawet jeśli... nie, ciągle nie wierzył w ich słowa, bo nie, to nie może być prawda.

Unikał zamieszania wokół siebie, unikał innych, unikał _tych_ spojrzeń, _tych_ szeptów, _tych _ludzi, którzy liczyli tylko na tanią sensację lub dobrą zabawę. Unikał nawet swoich przyjaciół, miał dość ich współczucia.

W odosobnieniu, w tych chwilach samotności i świętego spokoju, myślał nad tym, co zrobić. Nad tym, komu powinien ufać. Nad tym, czy rzeczywiście nie oszalał i to wszystko tak naprawdę nie jest wytworem jego wyobraźni.

_Jego_ powrót. _Ta _rozmowa. A może i cały magiczny świat.

Uczta pożegnalna była okropnym wydarzeniem. Większość uczniów pogrążona była w smutku po śmierci Cedrika, obrzucała Pottera wściekłymi, zniesmaczonymi czy nawet kpiącymi spojrzeniami. Na nic zdała się nawet przemowa Dumbledore'a, którą ten wygłosił tuż przed pojawieniem się jedzenia.

Jeśli to tylko możliwe, słowa dyrektora jeszcze bardziej pogorszyły sytuację Gryfona. Przez całą ucztę wgapiali się w niego nawet ci, którzy przez ostatni tydzień starali się ignorować to całe zamierzanie, nie popierając żadnej strony. Dodatkowo wszędzie rozbrzmiały podniecone szepty, ponieważ uczniowie pierwszy raz usłyszeli, jak jedna z osób bezpośrednio zaangażowanych w to wszystko wypowiedziała się na temat wydarzeń mających miejsce po trzecim zadaniu.

Harry starał się ignorować to całe zamieszanie, skupiając się na kolacji i słowach swoich przyjaciół – Ron i Hermiona robili wszystko, by odwrócić jego uwagę. Bez skutku.

W dodatku następnego dnia opuszczali Hogwart, a chłopakowi nie udało się porozmawiać z dyrektorem. A musiał to zrobić. Musiał ostrzec go przed Snape'em, z którym mężczyzna spędzał podejrzanie dużo czasu. Musiał porozmawiać z nim na temat swoich wakacji, przygotowania do starcia z Voldemortem i innych najbliższych planach.

W końcu postanowił, że pójdzie do niego zaraz po uczcie i nie pozwoli znowu dać się spławić. Tak więc gdy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, a dyrektor już jakiś czas wcześniej opuścił Wielką Salę, Potter ruszył w kierunku gabinetu Dumbledore'a odprowadzany wieloma ciekawymi spojrzeniami.

Przez ten tydzień miał wystarczająco czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym co – i jak – powie mężczyźnie oraz w jaki sposób zmusi go do rozmowy. Wszystko jednak wyleciało mu z głowy gdy stanął przed kamienną chimerą i powiedział hasło. Posąg odsłonił przejście na schody prowadzące do gabinetu po raz pierwszy od czasu trzeciego zadania. Dotychczas nie pozwalał mu przejść, co oznaczało, że Dumbledore'a nie ma albo tamten nie chce z nim rozmawiać.

Nastolatek raczej obstawiał drugą ewentualność, nawet pomimo swojej wielkiej wiary – i zaufania – w starca.

— Witaj, Harry — przywitał się z nim dyrektor, gdy Gryfon przekroczył próg gabinetu. Wskazał krzesło stojące po drugiej stronie biurka, przy którym siedział. — Usiądź. Cytrynowego dropsa?

— Dobry wieczór. I nie, dziękuję — odpowiedział Potter, zajmując wskazane miejsce. Nim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Dumbledore ponownie się odezwał:

— Właśnie się zastanawiałem, kiedy mnie odwiedzisz. W końcu obiecałem ci rozmowę przed twoim powrotem do wujostwa.

_Tak, przepraszam, że byłem taki niedostępny, oczywiście to moja wina_, chciał odpowiedzieć Harry, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język. Nic więc nie powiedział, by przez przypadek nie palnąć czegoś głupiego.

— Jak sobie radzisz? — spytał dyrektor, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem.

— A jak się mogę czuć? Voldemort powrócił, a wszyscy obwiniają mnie o śmierć Cedrika i uważają za szaleńca. Uczniowie nienawidzą mnie jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy dostałem się do Turnieju. Państwo Diggory mają mnie za mordercę swego syna. Lepiej być nie może!

To było żałosne. Gdy wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę, wyglądała zupełnie inaczej.

On sam był żałosny.

— Harry, doskonale cię rozumiem. — Mężczyzna doskonale odgrywał swoją rolę dobrego staruszka. _Jasne, rozumie pan _pomyślał Potter. — To dla ciebie najcięższe chwile, jednak właśnie teraz musisz pokazać swoją siłę. Musisz to przetrzymać. Voldemort właśnie tego chce.

— Chcę walczyć! Chcę go pokonać!

— I to jest dobra postawa, mój chłopcze, jednak na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. — Mężczyzna obdarzył Harry'ego ciepłym uśmiechem.

— Więc kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas? — spytał Potter. — W tej chwili nie mam z nim najmniejszych szans. Wtedy, na cmentarzu, omal mnie nie zabił. Chcę trenować, by być w stanie się z nim zmierzyć!

— Powiedz mi jedno, Harry. W jaki sposób udało ci się przed nim uciec? Tam, na cmentarzu?

Potter musiał się chwilę zastanowić nad odpowiedzią, nie wiedząc, dokąd zmierza Dumbledore.

— Połączenie różdżek, tak? Priori Incantatem? A potem użyłem świstoklika.

— Tak. Jednak nie udałoby ci się to, gdyby nie pomoc osób, które cię kochają, które oddały za ciebie życie. Cedrik, twoi rodzice… Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że masz nad nim przewagę. To właśnie miłość. Dzięki niej jesteś w stanie zwyciężyć, dzięki niej i bliskim ci osobom, które ci ufają, pokładają w tobie nadzieję. Dzięki temu zdołali powstrzymać Toma wystarczająco długo, byś zdołał mu uciec. On sam nie ma tak naprawdę nic. Śmierciożercy stoją przy nim tylko dzięki wizji władzy i potęgi, które mogą dzięki niemu zyskać. Jednak ich wiara w niego nijak nie ma się do tej, którą pokładają w tobie twoi przyjaciele. Prawdziwi przyjaciele. Wierzysz, że oni są w stanie ciebie zostawić na polu bitwy? Czy Ron i Hermiona nie pomogliby ci? Lub Weasleyowie? Syriusz? Remus? Zostawiliby cię samego?

Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore może mieć rację. Oni wszyscy mieli wystarczająco okazji, by się od niego odwrócić. Nieraz narażał ich na niebezpieczeństwo, jednak tamci wytrwale stali przy nim, nie wahając się ani chwili, by oddać za niego życie.

Nie chciał jednak, by ktoś za niego ginął. Nie chciał znowu kogoś tracić, tak jak niegdyś rodziców czy teraz Cedrika. Już otwierał usta, by to powiedzieć, jednak Dumbledore ponownie nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

— Właśnie to jest jego słabością. Gdy tylko jego zwolennicy wyczują nadchodzącą klęskę Toma, nie będę ryzykować, trwając przy nim.

— Jednak co mi to da, jeśli Voldemort może mnie… zabić… już przy naszym następnym spotkaniu?

— Musisz mi zaufać, Harry. Podjąłem już odpowiednie kroki, zaczęliśmy się przygotowywać do konfrontacji, jednak na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. Na twój trening również.

_Tylko oby ten_ czas _nie nadszedł za późno_.

Voldemort na pewno wykorzystuje ten czas do zbierania sojuszników, odzyskiwania siły, by potem zaatakować z pełną mocą wtedy, gdy nikt nie będzie się tego spodziewać. Jego oficjalny powrót będzie czymś wielkim, szczególnie, że większość czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa jest zupełnie nieprzygotowana.

Harry również powinien korzystać z tego czasu, trenując, ucząc się nowych, przydatnych zaklęć, które przydadzą się w pojedynku… Jednak już na powitaniu czekają dwa stracone miesiące spędzone u wujostwa. Ciekawe też, jak wyglądać będzie ów _trening_, jeśli zajmie się nim nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – biorąc pod uwagę umiejętności poprzednich nauczycieli, może z wyjątkiem Remusa Lupina… Nie widział tego zbyt jasno.

Snape i Malfoy przynajmniej oferowali mu przygotowania do nadchodzących wydarzeń, ale…

To przypomniało mu o czymś jeszcze, co miał powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi i chciał to zrobić dopóki pamięta, jednak nie zdążył otworzyć ust, gdy nagle wydało mu się to... nieistotne. Miał świadomość, że dyrektor nie uwierzy w dwulicowość Snape'a i że… że nie tylko dlatego nie powinien o tym mówić, że było coś jeszcze, tam głębiej, ze jeszcze – _jeszcze _– nie wie, co to jest, ale się dowie, i wtedy będzie dziękował Merlinowi, że jakimś cudem powstrzymał go przed tym błędem.

Tylko czy ostrzeżenie Dumbledore'a przed ludźmi działającymi przeciw niemu mogło być błędem?


End file.
